Post Orgasmic Chill
by sonicarutha
Summary: KisaIta. Kisame knew that his partner was frigid; everyone in the Akatsuki knew that. But for one moment, he knew that he could be the one who would melt the avalanche that was named Uchiha Itachi.


**Title: **Post Orgasmic Chill  
**Pairings:** KisaIta  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** There is also slight OOC, language, and a sex scene  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Naruto, **Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Frozen, that was a word that Kisame could think of to describe his partner. He was like the cold of an avalanche, so strong, yet so frigid. He knew from the first day that he was different from anyone else in the organization. He was only a young boy when he joined, but he was the most poised and mature out of them all, putting work first and pleasure last.

Yes, pleasure included _all_ sorts of pleasure. He didn't know of the words leisure or hobbies, his work was his number one hobby. The aversion that he had shocked organization with was that for sex. He heard Deidara comment about it from time to time. They were stumped how someone could be so strong willed to not even think about it at least once. Uchiha Itachi was different.

Despite his frigidness and perfection, Kisame was intrigued by the young ninja. Everything about him drove the mist-ninja absolutely wild. He could say that it was merely because he was beautiful, but it was more than that: it was the power that he wielded. He was so strong, it was erotic. To possess that power was a dream that would never be fulfilled.

Life was taunting him; every mission was God's sick way to make him think about how much he was never going to touch him. Would he want to? The power was flawless; one touch from Kisame's hand could destroy it in an instant. It could ruin everything. Still, he craved the power, even if it meant destroying his partner.

His thirst for power was almost sexual, to hear someone that strong gasp your name and shudder at your touch was orgasmic. And to be the first to make him act that way only made all the more enticing. To finally break the icy barrier of the avalanche would be something that only the strong would ever be able to imagine.

As he sat on by the edge of the river, his back leaning up against a tree, Kisame thought about all that Deidara had said. Would he flinch if he said the word? Would he scoff with disgust at the thought? He had to give it a shot.

"Sex," he stated bluntly, watching the other ninja not even flinch. "What do you think of it, Itachi-san?"

The former Konoha ninja looked over at his partner, nothing more than a look of boredom in his eyes as he graced the subject. "What about it? It really has nothing to do with the task that we have at hand, so why are you asking?"

"Just wondering?" Kisame asked as he looked down at the water. "Have you ever thought of doing it? Have you ever actually done it?"

The question that he asked was a stupid one. What kind of question was that? He could already hear Deidara laughing at him once he stumbled upon this conversation. Of course Uchiha Itachi was a virgin. Kisame had thought about all of the ratios of it being a lie. There had to be something slightly human about him. But it always came to the same bottom line: Uchiha Itachi was a frigid-no-nonsense-prude.

"Kisame?" there was a sense of aggravation in his voice. "Are you that bored?"

"Extremely," he answered with a shark toothed grin. "So won't you entertain me just for a little while?"

"Was that proposition?" Itachi asked icily as he looked in the opposite direction. "I don't enjoy game, Kisame. Nor do I enjoy answering absurd questions."

Kisame sighed as he watched his partner, run a hand through his long ebony hair, fighting the wind that was tossing it menacingly. This was difficult. To describe the person next to him in one word, he would agree with Sasori, Itachi was a prude. Whenever somebody talked about something slightly sexual, he would move away with a scoff. He had no use for it. He didn't tolerate it.

"My, my," Kisame smiled giddily. "You really are cold aren't you?"

"Cold?" Itachi asked, as if he didn't know what Kisame was talking about.

"You know what I mean," the sharp toothed smile continued as he kept speaking. "Frigid, cold, stiff, tight," he looked into the young shinobi's eyes as his smile widened. "A prude."

Itachi sighed, closing his eyes. "A prude? Just because I have no interest in your absurd sexual games doesn't make me a prude," he opened his eyes looking over at his partner. "It makes me…" he took a deep breath, "I don't feel as though this topic is important to anything."

At that moment, it felt like lightning had struck the earth. Kisame understood why Itachi was trying to move off of the subject. Everyone was wrong about him, it wasn't that he didn't care about it; it wasn't because he found it useless. The reason why was enough to make the smile on Kisame's lips was grow larger, a small laugh passing from his vocal chords.

"Itachi-san?" the ex-Kiri ninja asked as he touched his partner's chin, hearing his groan in disgust. "Are you scared of sex? Are you scared that you're going to be hurt if you fall in love with someone?"

"Love?" Itachi asked, his ice cold eyes growing thicker with the sheets of frost. "I have never loved anything before in my life," his partner's grip tightened on his chin. "Now let go of me…"

Kisame laughed again as he ran his finger along the other ninja's pulse point, hearing his take a sharp intake of breath, a small curse passing his lips. "But what if," he moved closer, his warm breath condensing on Itachi's ear, the younger ninja's whole body shaking as he moved closer still. "What if it was with someone you couldn't get attached to?"

"We have a mission," Itachi sounded surprisingly composed for the situation that he was in. "We don't have time to be sitting here doing this. We can't afford to fall behind."

"Oh will you loosen up?" Kisame asked as he moved to Itachi's neck again.

His sharp teeth moved to bite along the beating pulse, hearing his partner let out a low moan. He moved to ease the pain stinging flesh with his tongue, feel Itachi's hands move to his chest as if trying to push him off. Yet he continued to breathe heavily, one of his hands moving to grasp the rocks that were on the river bank, his mouth hanging on small moan, his body shaking violently.

"Kisame!" he groaned, his hands moving quickly to the back of his partner's head, weaving trembling fingers through his blue hair. "What are you doing to me?" his nails were digging into the swordsman's scalp, a small grunt passing his lips. "Kisame…"

Hands moved hurriedly to undo the robe that was holding Itachi's body hostage, his eyes watering as he tried to fight off the hands that were pinning him down. Quiet pleas passed his lips as he looked up into Kisame's eyes.

"Kisa…" he swallowed hard as he tried to compose himself. "I don't want to do this with you," he struggled to get off of the ground. His eyes locked with Kisame's, his hands moved to push his partner away, nails embedding in his chest like daggers. Everything was cold again for that one second, but he was making progress. On the icy masterpiece that was Uchiha Itachi, he had felt a drop of warm water fall off of his flesh. He was starting to melt.

Kisame huffed once. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like it when you do that, Kisame," sharingan eyes gazed menacingly at him. "I don't like it when you get like this. If you have this much lust for flesh, take it out on our missions. Maybe then we might not be failing so often."

He was starting to harden again; the melting shards of frostbitten celibacy were coming back onto his body. At this rate the ice was going to take over his whole body, leaving nothing behind but a shell of his old existence.

"Itachi-san," he moved closer to his partner.

The Uchiha turned to look him in the eyes; his whole body was shaking hurriedly, his lips parting slightly. He was starting to crumble, the perfect entity that was Uchiha Itachi was starting to show some emotion. He was after all a prude. But to see as he started to crumble made Kisame feel whole. Deidara was wrong; he was going to be able to get through to him.

"Kisame," he breathed, his body moving closer to his. "I…"

"Itachi-san," Kisame soothed, running a hand through the younger ninja's hair. "To give up on your past is one thing. But to give up on your body, and what it clearly needs," he massaged the scalp feeling Itachi moan. "Your body is craving this; it needs it more than you think it does. It feels good, doesn't it?"

Itachi nodded shakily as he closed his eyes. "Damn…"

"How long have you been doing this to yourself?" Kisame asked, burying his face in Itachi's neck. "How long have you been like this? Shunning sex for all that it was worth?"

"Why don't you give up?" Itachi asked.

"I never back down," he ran his tongue along Itachi's flesh hearing him inhale sharply.

Itachi's body was starting to melt; he could feel it as the sweat rolled off of his skin. All of the emotional strain that Kisame had once felt echo off of Itachi's body, was starting to fade. All he could see now was raw passion, true need. Deidara and Sasori once called him an avalanche, his frostbitten outlook overflowing everybody with a deadly blast. He was an avalanche no more. Kisame had broken him out of that.

"Kisame," Itachi breathed, his hands moving to undo Kisame's robe, electrical impulses in his mind weren't working anymore. Itachi didn't think before he was acting, the swordsman could sense that as he clumsily forgot how the robe worked, his fingers fumbling with the fabric.

The robe hit the rocky shore quickly, Itachi's hands moving against the flesh of Kisame's chest. Their breathing was heavy as they moved into a slight embrace, Itachi's pulse racing as he tried to regain control of his body. The sweaty glowing body of one of the strongest ninja in the Akatsuki; brought another smile to Kisame's face. He was starting to make the breakthrough that they all knew that Itachi needed. He could feel the young ninja's muscles start to constrict as they brushed against each other.

"Itachi-san, you're trembling," Kisame smiled as he watched his partner's cheeks become red as blood ignited sensations through his body. Lavender painted fingernails dug into the swordsman's skin as the Uchiha tried to compose himself. "Are you nervous? This is after all your first time…"

"Who said anything about having sex?" Itachi managed to saw with power in his voice, his fingers grasping onto his partner desperately. "I never gave you the idea that we were going to have sex."

"I know," Kisame panted as he found himself in between his partner's legs, the teasing heat torturing him to no end, calling him to come closer. Even through layers of clothes he could feel the volcanic core of the avalanche. It was already starting to melt itself. "I never said anything about having sex with you. I just want to see how you do in a situation that is slightly _risqué_."

"_Risqué_?" Itachi asked, his legs tightening as he felt Kisame move closer. "This is far from that, this is almost _pornographic_..."

"Oh," Kisame pouted slightly. "_Pornographic_? Why do you jump to such a conclusion? What if I wanted to make love to you? Is that _pornographic_? This is more than smut, this is real."

"Don't say that," Itachi breathed heavily. "Don't say that you want to make love to me. You don't mean that…"

"You're right, I don't want to make love to you," he kissed the younger ninja's chin, still feeling his shudder. "Itachi-san," he moved back to look him in the eye, he saw the look of disgust on his face, his whole body shaking in complete and utter disgust. "I want to fuck you…"

Kisame moved to undo Itachi's pants, pulling them off of his legs, hearing the younger man cry out in shock as he felt the cold touch his legs. As the article of clothing was removed along with the sensation of Kisame's tongue up against his pulse point, Kisame smiled at the young ninja's reaction, he was starting to lose his mind. He wasn't going to be able to take much more of this; it was time to move forward.

"I want you, Itachi…" Kisame groaned as he undid his pants, freeing his erection, watching Itachi swallow hard at the sight of it.

"Kisa…" Tachi moaned. "P-please… fuck me…"

Kisame moved closer to Itachi hearing him start to whisper incoherently as the swordsman moved closer to him. Fingers entered Itachi, the young ninja breathing harshly as a saliva covered finger entered him, his heart speeding up every sensation set him ablaze, as Kisame coated himself, getting lost in the thought of possessing him. It was intoxicating. He moved closer as he withdrew his fingers, feeling the warm heat up against him so teasingly. It was finally time to start this.

As he pushed inside of him, Itachi didn't even utter a single noise, his eyes closed as he turned away from him. As his face was void of emotion such as pleasure, his body wasn't giving the same answer. The rippling on his muscles deep within him was telling Kisame that this was finally starting to break him, his body starting to ease up from its frosty frigidity.

He moved harder into him, feeling the younger ninja's hand start to crawl up his back, gripping the cloth of his robe tightly. Breathing started to pick up as Itachi was losing the battle within himself, a smile rolling across Kisame's face as he thrust harder into him, sharply breaking the Uchiha's reserve.

"Kisame…" Itachi breathed almost silently as he moved into the movements, his eyes closing as tightly as they possibly could, burying his face in his partners shoulder.

Itachi's pulse raced as fingers shook up against the robe, a high pitched squeal rolling from his lips as he moved his face to dig his teeth into his partner's neck, Kisame moaning at the feeling. Itachi shuddered, he moaned almost sorrowfully as tears rolled down his cheek, Kisame's name being repeated like a mantra. Itachi's breathing never slowed down, only becoming faster Kisame moved harder, deeper into him.

"Kisame…" Itachi breathed as he started to move erratically, a warm blush on his face as he tried to catch his breath, the last shade of winter starting to disintegrate, the birds of spring starting to sing loudly as every second passed.

Itachi breathed hard as it was coming closer, the sun rising on his face. The snow wasn't going to last much longer. The snow started to become liquid as the ice slowly started to crack, steam rising from the once barren wasteland. And in a single moment, spring was here as the ice became liquid rushing vigorously from the wasteland. Itachi came. He came with such passion that his red eyes, immediately turned black from the exhaustion that came with this. He could no longer breathe as started to fall limp in Kisame's embrace.

"Stay with me for just a moment," Kisame breathed in Itachi's ear.

"Kisame… I…" he swallowed hard as Kisame continued thrusting into him, his body still shaking in elation. "Kisa…" he swallowed again as he threw his head back closing his eyes tightly as Kisame came inside of him, his heart stopping for a moment at the feeling. "Kisame… damn…"

Kisame looked at Itachi's face, it was spring. Yet he could still feel a chill in the air even after he had melted the snow and ice. It was the last sensation he would feel of the eternal ice storm of Itachi, it was the last chill he would feel, the last rush of cold air that he was sure even Deidara and Sasori could feel. It was a post orgasmic chill.

* * *

This was the first Naruto story that I have on this account. I gad written this a long time ago but was never really happy with it. i am now really happy with the way it turned out, but would love to hear feedback. It's just nice to have something that isn't _Bleach_ or _Fruits Basket_.


End file.
